riofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Poisonous Love
Poisonous Love — песня в мультфильме Рио 2. Эта песня исполняется, когда Найджел решил отомстить Голубчику в полночь. В то время когда Найджел и Чарли ещё спали, Габи поет эту песню вместе с Найджелом в своем воображении. Текст Русская версия :Габи: : Ну что же ты всё спишь, милый мой? : Лишь друзья мы с тобой... : У меня есть секрет — : Он такой, он такой!.. : Я люблю! : Все вокруг твердят: это бред, : Попугай и лягушка — о нет, : Ну какая любовь? : Да, любовь! : Как в кино... : Если поцелую тебя, назову я своим, : То тебя разнесет, и ты станешь ТАКИМ, : И лишь хрип я услышу в ответ... : Нет... : Но, милый, ты не бойся: смогу я тебя защитить, : Любую я птицу готова убить! : Как не уйти… : Ох… От судьбы не уйти! : Но не от... любви! :Найджел: : Любви! :Габи: : Нашей любви! : Знаю, что мы : Друг друга не коснёмся! :Найджел: : Иди же ко мне! :Габи: : В объятьях не сольемся!.. :Габи и Найджел: : Но есть любовь! : Наша любовь! :Габи: : Рядом ты... : Но однако : Нет… : И вот! :Найджел: : Я одинок! :Габи: : Я одна! :Найджел: : О, да… :Габи: : А ты один... :Найджел: : Один! :Габи: : Вот блин… : Ты Ромео мой, : Ну а я... : Я Джульетта твоя, : Но коснусь… : Нет, нельзя. : Погублю я тебя, : И тогда… : Навсегда… : Всё, прощай… : Я так слаба к любви.. Английская версия :My darling while you sleep :Always well :We are friends :And that's swell :But the truth is that I have a secret to tell :I love you :People say it's wrong :It's absurd that a frog and a bird are in love :But I know in my heart :This was so meant to be :Cause I love you so much :To bad we can't touch :If we did you would die :And that would be such a really big drag :If only we could hug and get kissed :Be heavenly missed :But your lungs would explode and you look just like this :As you're hemorrhaging gag (oh... excuse me) :Romeo, Juliet, were in love :But I bet it was nothing compared to the feeling I get around you :But you don't even know that I'm there :You don't see that I care :Could it be, that for me :You're not even aware that I'm perfect for you :Cause I'm never ever mean, never lie :And I'm sweeter than pie :And I'm thoughtful and gentle and timid and shy :And tender and loving and true :But darling I protect you, I will :Dont worry just chill :Cause there isn't a bird that I wouldn't kill for you :Can't you see :We were destinied to be :For hear our love (love) :Poisonous love (love) :I know, yes, I know that you can't hold me (feel me close now) :Your loving wings enfold me :Fate told me love :Poisonous love (love) :Standing here :You're so near and yet so far (like a star) :Here we are :What to do (to do) :Oh poo... :You are my Romeo :I'm Juliet :Were so perfect and yet :If we touch, not by much :Still and all you can beg :It's good bye :And I'll cry :As you die :From our poisonous love en:Poisonous Love pt-br:Poisonous Love Категория:Рио 2 Категория:Песни Категория:Песни Рио 2